


The Beautiful Cordelia

by aphrodite95



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Edwardian Period, Gen, Parabatai Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite95/pseuds/aphrodite95
Summary: Lucie has finally managed to get her first draft published. It took years to submit it and get approval for, and even more to write it down. Hard work payed off for the young lady.





	The Beautiful Cordelia

The carriage ride to the Devon Manor was long and tedious, the pleasant weather not as dull though. Lucie kept fidgeting now and then; restless for a lot of reasons indeed. The satchel sitting on her lap contained priceless treasure (well, maybe a few pounds worth) and she couldn't wait to present it to her soul sister. Cordelia Carstairs deserved this first and foremost, of course the main character is her namesake.

Upon arriving her destination, Lucie couldn't help but notice that the family carriage wasn't parked outside, possibly back behind the mansion then. Maybe? Risa came out and greeted the young miss as she descended from the vehicle. "Is Cordelia home?", Lucie inquired. "My Lady is in the parlour room, her brother just left for London this morning." _Oh!, so it's just us today._ Lucie smiled at her and they both went in to get settled. Risa offered to take her bag but she held on tight and prefered to keep it with herself instead. While opening the door to walk in and greet her best friend, Lucie sniffed what coukd possibly be musk and lavender. _She and her parfums, ha!_ Lucie slowed her paced and took in the room.

Cordelia kept most of the rooms light furnished (with antiques) and soft cushions here and there, keeping a minimalist aesthetic. "Ah, you came. What may I host you for today? Breaking in my brother's room perhaps?" Cordelia chuckled at the last remark. Lucie shook her head and beamed at her, her eyes twinkling. "Finally", she whispered. Cordelia's eyes widened, understanding the reference in that one word. 

Parabatai couldn't read each other's minds but these two were always very perceptive of each other. So much so that Mr. Herondale and Brother Zachariah would even stir conversations about their past to compare to the young girls adventures.

Lucie took out the first printed copy of **The Beautiful Cordelia**, and Cordelia couldn't help but get tears in her eyes. Years and the fruit was sweet; the binding was tough and the pages thick, brilliant. "Is this for me then?", Lucie rolled her eyes and nodded, "Then after I'm done, you won't mind if I gave this to Alastair to read too?" Lucie winked at her parabatai and scoffed, "I believe your brother will be the one who minds this book and it's certain contents." They both giggled and looked down at the perfect book. The one Lucie swore she would complete first and even named the female lead after her own dear friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and want to write more about them. Can't wait till Chain of Gold comes out <3


End file.
